


The 100 AU - Skinny Dipping

by poenova



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Boyfriends, Campfires, Flirting, Friendship, Multi, Random & Short, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6736708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poenova/pseuds/poenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy, Clarke, Miller, Bryan, Harper, Jasper, Octavia, Monty & Raven all decide to go to the lake together but it quickly turns into a late night skinny dipping session. <br/>- random short I did, not refined but hope you enjoy it-</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100 AU - Skinny Dipping

“Come on pussies!” Jasper shouted back to the rest of the group who were casually tagging along behind him.

It was the first time in ages the whole group had been together so they decided to make the most of it. The plan was to go to the lake nearby and simply hang out but of course with Jasper around it turned into a late night skinny dipping session. He ran ahead, kicking off his shoes, each of which flew into the air and landed among the long grass somewhere. He was screaming with his hands up in the air. Clarke started to laugh and the others joined in. Jasper had always been a lot of fun ever since Clarke had first met him, she loved them all like her family and Jasper was like that annoying cousin who you can’t help but smile at. 

Jasper was quickly followed by Bellamy who began to take off his shirt and shoes; running backwards he caught a glimpse of Clarke staring at him and he smirked. Harper and Octavia followed. Miller, who was walking at the back of the group with Bryan, grabbed his boyfriend’s hand and started running, suddenly dragging an unsuspecting Bryan at full speed towards the lake. Bryan was laughing and begging to stop but once they got to the lake Miller pushed him in, fully clothed. 

“I hate you so much” Bryan said as he emerged from the lake, shaking his head; water spraying everywhere. Miller seemed pleased with himself but before he knew it Monty had pushed him in.

“Betrayal!” Miller shouted to Monty, who was laughing hysterically. 

Miller swam over to Bryan and the two began to splash water at each other playfully. They stopped and looked into each other’s eyes before kissing. Miller’s hands were on the back of Bryan’s head as the two floated waist deep in amongst the murky black water.

“Get a room!” Harper shouted from further in the lake. Miller, whilst still kissing, cracked a smile from the corner of his mouth. 

“Raven… Ray Ray…” Jasper taunted. He beckoned her with his fingers. 

“No way I’m not doing that” Raven exclaimed. 

“Come on Raven” Clarke said as she waded into the water. Monty followed. 

Raven stood on the edge of the lake watching her friends, some of whom were completely naked splashing in that freezing water. 

“Fuck it” She said under her breath as she took off her jacket and vest, she began shivering from the cold breeze blowing but she tiptoed into the lake anyway. 

The moon was full and it was shining onto the lake, it made it shimmer and its shadow was reflecting in the splashes and waves the group were creating. It was a beautiful night. Bellamy stared at Clarke from across the water, she was swimming on her back around Monty and Miller; laughing and smiling. Bellamy loved seeing her like that.

 

Two hours later and the whole group were sat around a fire Monty had made from scratch. They had positioned logs and jackets around it to make pairs of seats. Bryan had fallen asleep in his boyfriend’s arms. Miller all the meantime was gently stroking his hands through Bryan’s shaggy hair and every now and then kissing the top of his head. 

Clarke was sitting with Octavia on one side of the fire, Bellamy and Jasper on the other. Harper, Monty and Raven were together next to them, chatting away. 

“You want me to swap?” Asked Octavia.

“Hmm, What?” Replied Clarke.

“Well every two seconds your staring over that fire at my brother so do you want me to swap or something.” She giggled and began to flick twigs into the flames of the campfire.

“Yeah right.”

“Ok whatever you say.” Octavia grinned. 

“Ah!” Bryan shouted loudly as he awoke. He jolted in Miller’s arms. The whole group were shocked and looked towards him. 

Miller looked down, he began stroking Bryan’s arm up and down in a calm motion. 

“You ok Bry?” 

Everyone was silent, waiting to hear what Bryan had to say. 

“What happened?”

“What were you dreaming about hey?” Bellamy enquired.

“Um, nothing.” 

“Oh yeah?”

“… Quit looking at me like that.”

Miller began to chuckle, he tucked his head into the top of Bryan’s. Everyone began to laugh, they began imitating Bryan’s nightmare-like reaction and started joking around. Jasper and Monty were now sat together, Jasper had his arm around Monty; they were swaying and singing in harmony. Everyone, including Clarke, was looking at them.  
Bellamy was looking at Clarke.

That night, each of the them finally felt free and they were able to let loose and not worry about anything, something they hadn’t been able to do in a long time. It was perfect to them. None of them wanted the night to end.


End file.
